


Crush Gush

by OneLetteredWonder



Series: Sanders One Shots [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Platonic Relationships, Talking about your feelings, brotherly creativitwins - Freeform, mild triggering content when Remus pops up but nothing serious, platonic logince is good okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLetteredWonder/pseuds/OneLetteredWonder
Summary: “So do you like anyone?” Roman asks during their weekly slumber party."I have a general likeness for most of the others. Please be more specific,” Logan says. Roman twists up his nose, carefully painting a silver stripe on his nails.“I meant like, romantically.” Roman clarifies for him.“Ah,” Logan says as if he understand the question.“I do not understand the question.” Logan tells him. Roman rolls eyes his but Logan doesn’t take it rudely.“Do you have romantic feelings for someone?” Roman asks more directly. Logan, now really getting the gist of the question, twists up his face in thought.“I am.. unsure.” He says weakly.--Roman and Logan talk about their romantic feelings, and a little how their confessions go.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768828
Comments: 16
Kudos: 243





	Crush Gush

“So do you like anyone?” Roman asks during their weekly slumber party. Logan furrows his eyebrows at that. Not the strangest question Roman has asked him during their self care time.

As the two side who tended to work, work, and over work, it was mutually decided that they needed time to relax and self care. Mutually decided by everyone else but them of course.

They protested to end of the subconscious and back but it didn’t change anyone’s mind. So every Sunday, before the week kicked off. They were told to spend time doing whatever they wanted as long as it wasn’t work. They broke this rule sometimes but only when actually important. Not that the others would agree.

Seeing as everyone else was ‘busy working’ on that day, the two gravitated towards each other. First boredom, then a need for company, then to regularly enjoying each others time. They got along when they weren’t pushing themselves too hard, and so self care day became almost easier realizing they were also caring for each other.

Eventually the day off evolved, and they added Saturday night into the ordeal. Sometimes, not all the times, maybe most the time. It gave them the chance to pre-relax so they didn’t spend the whole next day jittering, bickering, and certainly not glittering about relaxing as a whole. Virgil was the one to suggest it cause he was getting a headache over their constant complaining.

So here they sit on the floor of Roman’s room. Music is playing overhead, some musical that Logan doesn’t quite understand the plot of but he likes the lyrics fine. He’s in his unicorn onesie, a mass of pillows surrounding him so he doesn’t have to exude effort sitting up. His hands are splayed out in front of him as Roman paints them with precision.

Roman is not in his onesie, but rather a red and white crop top that is soft to the touch with matching shorts to go with it. Though Logan does not really see the appeal of the phrasing of the shirt, Roman seems rather pleased with the word 'propaganda’ written on the back of his shorts.

“I have a general likeness for most of the others. Please be more specific,” he says. Roman twists up his nose, carefully painting a silver stripe on his nails.

“I meant like, romantically.” Roman clarifies for him.

“Ah,” Logan says as if he understand the question.

“I do not understand the question.” Logan tells him. Roman rolls eyes his but Logan doesn’t take it rudely.

“Do you have romantic feelings for someone?” Roman asks more directly. Logan, now really getting the gist of the question, twists up his face in thought.

“I am.. unsure.” He says weakly. At that Roman pauses and stares at him. Logan clears his throat and moves to adjust his glasses, only to remember he set them aside, not entirely needing to see at this moment. He falters and places his hand back down deliberately.

Where Roman may have interrupted or made some sort of derogatory comment before, now he sits patiently waiting for Logan to continue.

“I do not believe I have ever felt like this before, but I don’t quite know if the feeling is romantic, as again, I don’t know if I’ve ever felt it.” Logan enunciates carefully, feeling fragile. He feels the twitch of Roman moving his fingers to continue painting them.

“That’s okay you know? You don’t have to know,” Roman reassures him. Logan grits his teeth.

“I feel-” Logan cuts himself off with an annoyed hiss. “ I _feel_ like I should though. I know feelings themselves are an enigma, but I _know_.” Logan bites out without really finishing his statement. There’s so much pressure for Logan to know things, everything, he’s the one who has to know and it trips him up to not. Roman nods his head.

“Yeah I get that. Even if I’m supposed to know romance, my own feelings confuse me too,” he confides. Logan looks at him curiously. Roman caps the polish slowly. With a quick flick of his fingers the polish dries.

“I may have.. feelings of my own I don’t know what to make of.” He swallows a lump in his throat. Logan glares the space between them.

“Maybe we can help each other?” It’s a sad kind of question. Roman makes an absolutely petulant noise and flops down to the ground with his arms out. Logan does so with a little more dignity, moving a pillow and laying his head down onto it simply.

“I don’t know where to start,” Roman sounds close to tears as he runs a hand through his hair.

“I find the beginning usually helps,” Logan says plainly. Roman gives an annoyed chuckle at that and Logan smiles at getting him to laugh at least a little. Roman lets out a dramatic sigh.

“He’s so smart and so charming and so nice and he actually gets theater and- and he makes me feel princely. Like I am worthy of being royalty the way he treats me.” Roman goes quiet.

“It’s almost intimidating, the way he looks at me sometimes. Like he just. Knows everything about me that I don’t even know myself.“ Roman goes on. Logan squints in thought.

“Do you think he knows how you feel then?” Silence.

“What?” Roman sounds strangled.

"If you say he knows everything about you that you don’t, do you think he knows how you’re feeling right now?” More silence, letting Logan’s question hang in the air.

“Huh,” Roman says eventually but it’s more of a dumbfounded ‘don’t know what else to say’ kind of noise instead of making a true connection. Logan’s throat feels tight, constricting, but he speaks anyway.

“He listens to me,” he says first. He’s alarmed when his eyes burn with the threat of tears.

“I didn’t expect it, but he’s sweet and he brings me gifts, things he thinks I’ll like based off what I said.” Logan’s voice cracks and his chest aches with how overwhelming talking about this is. He squeezes his hands together hard to ground himself where he is. They let the words rest uneasy between them, lost in thought.

“What are we supposed to do?” Roman whines.

“If I am correct, one of the common ways to help with.. _feelings_ is talking about them.” Logan tries to come off as in control of the conversation. He does not succeed. Roman wobbles his head to look at him.

“Is it working?” Roman quietly asks.

“No.” Logan says back just as quiet. Roman huffs and sits up from his spot, he leans over and angles himself so when he lays back down, his head is on Logan’s stomach. Logan immediately goes to play with his hair knowing Roman likes the feeling. Roman melts under his touch but with the fragility of their conversation, it also serves to make him whimper.

They sit like that for a moment, Logan gently carding his fingers through Roman’s hair as they stare at the ceiling. The music changes, and changes, and changes. Logan deigns to say nothing as Roman silently cries, his own emotions and the unknown taking it’s toll on him.

“May I know who?” Logan questions. Roman scoffs.

“It’s Janus.” He mutters. Logan hums.

“What about you?” Roman returns the question. Logan grimaces. He grumbles something incoherent prompting Roman to lift his head and glare at him.

“Who?” He asks again a little on edge, not wanting to be the only one to spill his secret.

“I said it’s your brother,” Logan spits out, covering his face with his hands. He feels Roman plop his head back into his stomach.

“Gross.” Roman says but not unkindly, more so because it’s his brother. Logan mutters something similar to an ‘I know’ but nothing that warrants more clarification. Eventually he takes his hands off his face to start running through Roman’s hair again.

“Remus likes this too ya know,” Roman tells him suddenly. Logan pauses his motion prompting Roman to tilt his head to look at him again. He makes a vague gesture to the top of his head.

“He likes his hair played with,” Roman explains.

“Oh,” Logan replies. He files that information away for later and resumes. Roman hums softly along to the song playing over head.

“From what we’ve talked, despite his trait title, Janus rather prefers open honesty,” Logan says then. Roman makes a non committal hum to that.

“He’s not good with subtext, Remus ya know. Kind of needs it bluntly said or he’s lost.” Roman adds. They lapse back into silence letting the music play. They run through scenarios in their heads, possibilities of what could happen and what they wish would. Logan takes a deep breath.

“As much as I don’t want to admit it-”

“And I don’t want to hear it.”

“I think the best course of action is to tell them.” Logan says but certainly not confidently. Roman whines like a child, turning around so he’s now face planting into Logan’s stomach.

“Don’t wanna,” Roman’s voice is muffled.

“I believe the proper term is ‘mood’.” Logan says skeptically. Roman snorts which tickles Logan enough for him to move out from under neath him. They shift positions so they are leaning up against the edge of Roman’s plush bed, shoulder to shoulder.

“Do you think he likes me?” Roman’s voice is so quiet Logan almost doesn’t hear. He glances over to see Roman curled up with his knees brought to his chest with his arms wrapped around himself.

“I think he is rather fond of you, in what way I am uncertain.” Logan informs him. Roman just nods to that. Logan spreads his legs out in front of them, leaning his hands forward to stretch.

“I think Remus likes you too. He at least doesn’t shut up about you.” Roman playfully bends over to bump Logan. Logan takes a very measured breath.

“Maybe so.” He whispers back. He releases his stretch and Roman waves his hand. The TV in the corner of the room springs to life with some yoga instructor on screen. They follow along, something relaxing before bed. When the video ends they put on face masks and do some silent meditation. They sit facing each other with their knees touching, but their eyes are closed, just breathing, and breathing.

They wash off the face masks and after some very careful braiding of Roman’s hair, they climb into Roman’s bed together. They’ve long since given up on one of them leaving or sleeping on the floor. They snuggle in with their backs pressed together, comforting and intimate, but not so much it’s hard to handle.

“In the event of rejection..” Logan starts but does not finish. He feels Roman roll to press into him.

“Yeah,” Roman answers the unasked question. Logan takes a deep breath and settles in for the night. Roman is a warm constant beside him.

The next morning has them putting some fashion show on the TV. Roman pulls out a large chest, rolls of patterns and fabrics are inside that shouldn’t reasonably fit in the chest but do anyway. Logan stands on the conjured platform for him, posing like asked to do so. He watches the TV commenting on the intricacies of the patterns while Roman watches for the technique, picking out the things he likes. They learn together as Roman makes Logan a long ballroom gown in stunning blues.

It’s not the first dress he’s made for Logan and it certainly won’t be the last. One for every era.

It’s late in the day when they venture out of the room. Patton greets them with a smile, letting them know that food is in the fridge if they want any. The collect some and move the rest of the day to Logan’s room. There Logan settles in with a book and Roman uses his factual library to make sure the play he’s writing is historically accurate without diluting the magic of the story.

At night, Logan calls time for bed for them to get the optimum amount of sleep for the following day. Roman groans at the thought of waking up. He hugs Logan tight, the gesture fully returned, and heads back to his room. He makes up a sketch for the dress he made and adds it to the stack of others before snapping into fluffy pajamas. He curls into his blankets, thoughts and daydreams of how he could possibly tell Janus about his feelings lulling him to sleep.

Logan runs through his own routine, making sure he’s clean and ready to go to sleep. He admires the handiwork of his nails as he does. Roman had painted what looks like a circuit board onto his nails, green and silver. Silver and green. Green.

He climbs into bed and stares at the stars on his ceiling. His mind replays fact after fact he knows of Remus, trying to predict how he may react to being confessed to. Logan mostly hopes he doesn’t laugh, he just might break. In the end, at least he’ll have Roman there to help him pick up the pieces.

* * *

Roman is breathing hard, voice carrying as loud as he can make it. Lines run over and over in his head to some play, a mix between the ones he’s seen and the ones he’s created. He’s every character and none of them all at once. He pours his heart and soul into all, every word is thunder, every song is an earthquake. Roman plays victim to it and succumbs to the raw power of singing in an empty theater.

Mostly empty.

The finale song ends and his note reverberates through the invisible audience. Roman holds his pose, sword out dramatically, counting to three, then lets his arms drop. He bows to no one but bows all the same. He runs a hand through his hair to fix it from the exertion of acting and jumps at the slow clap coming from somewhere near the back of the theater. He squints past the spotlight to see who it is.

“You really should be performing these all on your own, no one would _ever_ want to see you on stage,” Janus croons as he steps closer. Roman stares at him for a beat to long, heart leaping at seeing him. He forces out a laugh, now running a hand through his hair nervously.

“Sometimes it’s not for an audience,” He says a little breathless from his performance (as well as seeing Janus) with the hint of a smile on his face. Janus returns the look and walks to the stage. He puts his arms on it and props an arm up to rest his head on his hand, leaning towards Roman, just enough to be inviting.

“Why _do_ you hide your reenactments? Surely it can’t be because you have stage fright.” Janus teases. Roman snorts and laughs.

“Surely not,” He says. He gazes out at the empty rows of chairs.

“There’s something just a bit magical in doing it for yourself though. No worries, no fears, no critics. Just the passion for it all and the knowing you did it.” He could imagine people there if he wanted. Friends, the other sides, Thomas.. Leslie Odom Jr. Whoever he wanted. He didn’t want to though. He startles when he hears the creak of the stage, Janus hauling himself up.

“Well regardless,” Janus says smoothly as he steps closer. Roman can feel his back straighten, wanting to look every bit the prince Janus makes him feel like. Janus’s hands reach out and smooth the lapels of Roman’s outfit. He flattens them down and lets his hands linger just long enough to leave Roman wanting.

“I always knew you could do it.” Janus’s voice is like silk. It slips through Roman’s defenses and coils tight around him. Janus offers him a small smile, something genuine. He turns away to get off the stage and the words bubble out of Roman before he can stop them.

“I like you,” Roman says a far sight away from confident. Janus freezes in place to stare at him unblinkingly. Roman counts the steady breathing pattern Virgil has burned into him.

“I know it may be unconventional for you, or not returned but I-” Roman swallows hard.

“I wanted to let you know.” He finishes softly. The sword in his hand feels suddenly twice as heavy. He lets his strong posture drop, it’s too much to carry.

“I..” Roman breathes in slowly again. He can’t look Janus in the eye.

“I apologize if that’s inconvenient.” He forces the words out. They feel like lead on his tongue and unshed tears burn at his eyes. He covers his mouth with his hand as if that can stop the absolute babble that wants to break free. It doesn’t.

“I just like you so much,” He sobs but he’s smiling because it’s out there. It’s no longer burning him from the inside out. He’s relieved and terrified, so he laughs as he cries.

“You make me feels so worthy, like I deserve all the praise and love you give me.” His shoulders shake. Is this how it’s supposed to feel? He runs his hand through his hair again.

“I just wanted to let you know.” He gasps out.

He barely gets another breath in.

Hands grab him and Roman inhales sharply as lips press to his hungry and desperate. He doesn’t think as he returns the kiss, dropping the sword with a clatter to hold Janus’s face between his hands and keep him there. Arms around his waist, a second set around his neck, and lips cold and perfect on his. He presses further into the kiss like it’s the last one he will ever receive.

When Janus stops to breathe he stays so close Roman can feel his breath on his lips. It makes him want more. He angles back just enough that when he opens his eyes he can see Janus’s face red with feeling. Roman breathes heavily. Janus’s eyes scan his face for something.

Then Roman sees the bob in Janus’s throat and it sends a thrill through him. He closes the gap between them and is met with equal enthusiasm. He kisses slow and languid, wanting to savor every bit of what Janus is willing to give him, every move of lips, every press of tongue, even that little groan Janus lets out when Roman licks into his mouth.

“Keep it up pretty boy and I’m not going to be able to stop.” Janus tells him. Roman lazily smiles.

“Saying that is not what’s going to get me to.” Janus smirks at him, pulling him in for another kiss. Roman sighs into it. This one is softer, the original burning need has simmered out leaving golden coals in it’s wake.

“Perhaps we should fully talk this out,” Janus says then. Roman nods in a daze, head spinning with what all just happened. A kiss is place to his nose.

“Come back to me sweet prince,” Janus coos at him and Roman sweeps him up in a hug, twirling him across the stage until they are both laughing. When Roman does set him down he’s rewarded with another kiss, quick and chaste but no less lovely.

“Come,” Janus says taking him by the hands.

“I have tea for us.“ And what can Roman do but follow.

* * *

“Loooooogan!” Logan looks up from his spot on the bed just in time to see Remus crash in. He leaves a Remus shaped hole in the door that is fixed with a quick flick of his fingers. He shakes the splinters from his hair and grins widely. Logan has enough time to put a book mark into the novel he’s reading as Remus bounces over, landing on the bed and rocking it, and leans into his personal space.

“SO, I wanted to ask you something,” He begins. Logan puts his book off to the side for later. He gives Remus his full attention and Remus gives a full body wiggle in return.

“I’m trying to create a poisonous gas that mostly boils people from the inside out, but doesn’t ruin their bones.” He excitedly explains. Logan nods along with a small smile and waves over his computer. He takes notes as Remus lists the chemicals he’s using, volatile and dangerous, and looks up things they may need to know. Remus listens intently to whatever he has to say on the chemical properties and there’s a glow in his eyes at the new information. Or he drank some of the chemicals already, it’s hard to tell.

Though neither are ever truly satisfied, when they are finished enough for the night, Remus yanks Logan in for a hug that smothers the breath out of him and releases just as quick.

"See ya later nebulasstar,” Remus winks crookedly and makes to leave.

“Oh actually before you go,” Logan steels his courage before Remus can fully disappear on him. Remus swivels on his heel to look at Logan, smiling widely. He holds his hands behind his back and stands tall, looking every bit the royalty he’s named for himself. Logan twists his hands together.

“There is something I wish to discuss with you,” Logan continues. Something falters in Remus’s expression but Logan presses forward.

“I understand this may change the nature of our interaction and how we ‘hang out’ but I feel it is needed to be said.”

“Kind of amping up the anticipation station there huh Logibear?” Remus’s voice cracks. Logan takes a careful breath.

“You don’t have to say it,” Remus interrupts before he can say anything. Logan’s eyes widen wondering if Remus figured out how he’s been feeling, but seeing the dejected look on Remus’s face has him thinking otherwise. Remus hasn’t moved but he’s shaking in his spot.

“I get it ya know,” He croaks out as he sways back and forth and something heavy drops in Logan’s chest. “I’m annoying as shit and it’s hard to handle so I’ll just.. I’ll leave you alone I guess,” Remus begins to sink out and Logan jerks.

“No!” He shouts quick. Remus freezes. Logan lets out an exasperated sound.

“That’s the exact opposite of what I was going to say.” He protests in a rush of air. Something like panic coils in him. He was scared to let Remus know how he was feeling in case it changed their companionship for the worst, but now it’s all he needs to do seeing how _upset_ Remus was thinking Logan didn’t _want_ him. He thought Remus would reject _him_ , not the other way around. Logan scrambles to find words and exhales sharply trying to _think._

Then Remus is in front of him in two quick strides, his lack of personal space apparent with how close he is, and suddenly Logan can’t find words at all. Remus looks almost angry but his eyes are wide scanning over Logan, clear disbelief all over his face.

Gently as if something might break if he moves too fast, Remus brings his hands up. They tremble as he holds Logan’s head between them. Logan leans into the touch, bringing his own hands up to grip Remus’s wrists and keeping him there, letting him know it’s okay, that it’s wanted.

Logan’s eyes close reflexively as Remus kisses him.

It’s soft, a firm press of lips, just long enough to be felt, a stark opposite to almost everything Remus is. Logan knows better. He’s seen Remus soft and loving and this kiss is a reflection of that part of him that he only shows to Logan.

Remus is the one who pulls back and even then just barely. He keeps his hands on Logan’s face, thumbs brushing against his cheekbones. Logan inhales deeply, keeping the memory of this feeling inside him as best he can.

When Logan opens his eyes he sees Remus searching his face, for a sign, an answer. The silence is almost scary but then Logan sees the twinge of fear in that look, the preparation for rejection, and that kills something inside him.

He doesn’t think, just moves, as he releases his grip on Remus’s sleeves to launch at him. He smacks their lips together in desperation, longing, clawing to feel more of whatever Remus has to offer. Remus is quick to follow, arms circling around Logan in a vice grip and nearly lifting him off the ground in his passion.

Their make out is heady, tongues brushing against each other wanting to taste more and lips bitten, hands messing up hair and gripping at clothes and tugging, tugging each other closer. It’s so much and not enough at the same time. When they pull back Logan is panting and Remus’s breath is ragged.

He barely has to muster the word ‘more’ before Remus latches back onto him. This is what he expected of kissing Remus, something wild and untamed and just so lovely he can’t think, doesn’t need to, doesn’t want to. There’s an underlying gentleness to it all still. Remus doesn’t treat him like he’s breakable, gripping too hard at him for that, but that if he lets go for too long Logan will simply vanish into thin air. It grounds Logan to the moment and he allows himself to get lost in it.

“Fuck, fucking heck-fuck,” Remus mutters when they part again. Logan finds himself smiling unperturbed by the language.

“I was going to say earlier that I have grown romantically fond of you,” Logan says lowly. Remus lets out a full body shiver.

“I wanted it. I want you so badly but I didn’t- couldn’t- _scare_ you off when I had you I _couldn’t_ -” Remus blabbers on until Logan kisses him again, sucking onto Remus’s lower lip and giving it a small bite. Remus lets out a whine, tangling his hands into Logan wherever he can reach.

“I’m right here,” Logan whispers against his lips, punctuating every word with a kiss. Remus whines again and dips to pick Logan up proper. He spins them both until they are dizzy and laughing in enjoyment.

“I’m not scared,” Logan says and with the way Remus beams at him, how could he be anything else?

* * *

Logan has his eyes closed, head against the mountain of pillows surrounding him. Roman is painting his nails again, this time an array of chemical symbols. He knows the music overhead at this point, rapping along to the sick beats of the founding fathers. The play itself is inaccurate to some degree but he likes what history it does cover. Roman is rambling on about some artwork he’s invested in and is just about done with the last coat of paint when there’s a knock on the door. 

Logan sits up to look at Roman curiously while Roman is already staring at the door confused. They never receive visitors on their self care days anymore. They did at first when the others would come and check up on them to make sure they weren’t doing any work, but that’s been long since forgotten about as Logan and Roman actually got into the idea of self care.

Roman stands from his spot on the floor and Logan twists to be able to see the door when he opens it.

“Working hard, or hardly working?” A bright smile comes to Roman’s face at seeing Janus there leaning casually on the frame. He bites his lip and looks over to Logan hopefully. Normally this is just their time together and he wouldn’t want to ruin that. Logan sighs fondly and just waves them in. Roman lets out a giddy giggle and moves over so Janus can enter his room. Just before he closes the door, a mass of black and green somersaults through the opening and rolls to crash land upside down against the opposite wall.

“Sup Ro!” Remus calls from his broken angle. Roman wrinkles his nose at him.

“You are a _hazard_ ,” He says. Remus just cackles then twists to look over at Logan with an absolutely besotted look. Now it’s Logan’s turn to look at Roman hopefully. Roman couldn’t bring himself to say no if he tried. He closes his bedroom door softly.

With a flourish he takes back his spot on the floor and continues what little conversation he was having with Logan. Janus sits next to him close enough to press their sides together but not to get into the way of Roman’s creative whimsy. Remus crawls over to Logan and drops his face into Logan’s outstretched leg. Out of habit from when Roman lays on him, Logan brings his finished painted hand over to start running through Remus’s hair.

To his credit even Remus doesn’t expect the low growling purr that comes from him, but now that he’s done it there’s no point in stopping. He smushes into Logan’s leg and lets himself rumble. Logan does a very good job at keeping a straight face through it all. Roman mouths the words ‘told you so’.

Once Logan’s nails are done being painted and Roman dries them with a flick of his finger, Logan fully accepts his pillow cushioning. He shifts and curls into them more and Remus shifts to spoon up behind him, circling his arms around Logan’s waist and shoving his face in between Logan’s scapula. Logan sighs happily.

Roman himself twists the nail polish shut and nearly waves it away when Janus takes his hand ever so gently and manipulates it to rest on his leg. He’s pleasantly surprised by the bold color of red being applied to his nails and is excited to see the end product, especially if the gold sitting off to the side is anything to go by. Roman starts humming to the music, singing every so often, with his head resting on the edge of bed comfortably as he’s pampered.

As soon as Janus is done, he scoots over and pulls Roman to sit in his lap. Roman goes easily, nuzzling under Janus’s chin lovingly. He can feel more so than hear the chuckle Janus lets out and it sends a pleasant feeling through him. 

He catches Logan’s eye from in the mix of their cuddling. Logan gives him a soft smile and it’s his turn to mouth ‘told you so’. Roman rolls his eyes right into squishing his face into Janus so he doesn’t have to worry about the smug look Logan wears. If he’s being honest though, if their self care days are now going to start involving cuddles? He wouldn’t mind being told so.

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
